


Nostalgia

by xslytherclawx



Series: Cat Café Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, JJStyleWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: As a child, Jean-Jacques Leroy had never been lonely. Not like he sometimes got when he was older. But as a child, he had always been surrounded by love and acceptance.(for JJ Style Week. Day Three: Childhood. Canon compliant as of publication date.)





	Nostalgia

As a child, Jean-Jacques Leroy had never been lonely. Not like he sometimes got when he was older. But as a child, he had always been surrounded by love and acceptance.

He had two younger siblings, Oriane and Grégoire, two loving and adoring parents, and, until he was old enough to start training away from home, he lived with his family in a nice house in the Mont Royal district of Montréal. It was safe, and he and his siblings had a yard to play in, and a pool in the summer, but whenever his parents wanted to take them into town for something, they could just walk. They spent Saturdays sleeping in and watching cartoons, and went to mass every Sunday at his parents’ church.

When he was three, his parents started teaching him English, a language that was absolutely critical to the world of figure skating. They knew, as did he, that he would likely be following in their footsteps, and they wanted him to be prepared for the media end of competing internationally. Through the years, he became bilingual, and even managed to shake his québecois accent in English, although that was mostly thanks to later living in the US for years before moving to Toronto.

Between learning English and learning to skate, JJ’s early years were busy. His parents sent him to a local private Catholic elementary school when he was old enough to start his education, and from that point, he spent three afternoons a week skating. His parents didn’t want him to push himself too hard.

In school, he made friends without too much difficulty. He was a naturally extroverted and friendly boy, so it wasn’t particularly surprising. He was smart, too, but after his teachers complained to his parents one too many times of JJ’s habit of getting up in class and walking around during a lesson, his parents took him to a psychiatrist, who diagnosed him with ADHD. He didn’t fully understand what that meant; just that it wasn’t his  _ fault _ that he couldn’t sit still, and that the medicine he was given helped him actually  _ focus _ . From that point, JJ only excelled in school, and he remained as extroverted and friendly as he’d always been.

On the ice, JJ was a different person. He knew that his parents were Olympic gold medalists, and he wanted to follow in their footsteps and make them proud. He was determined and driven on the ice. School had come easily to him, especially after the medication, so he never had to try too hard. On the ice, though, he tried as hard as his parents would let him. Even if they made sure he stuck to a schedule and didn’t try anything that would be dangerous for his growing body.

When he was seven, JJ took his first communion at his family’s church. He felt, for the first time, like he was grown up. From that point on, he was allowed to partake in the eucharist with his parents every Sunday at mass. (If he were honest, at age seven, the idea of drinking Jesus’s blood and eating his body made him feel uncomfortable, although he later grew to accept it – his religion classes in school certainly didn’t hurt in that aspect).

When Oriane joined him on the ice, JJ felt much happier than he had before. Of course, Oriane was younger than him and couldn’t do as much as he could, not yet. But he loved skating with his younger sister. Sometimes, when they were alone at the rink, it felt like the whole skating world belonged to his family. He and his siblings would bring in a new age of Leroy gold medalists, and so would their kids, inevitably.

After a particularly good practise, his parents would take them out for a treat. The only caveat was that they had to agree on what they were getting. This ranged from Timbits and ice cream to, one remarkable day, poutine. He and Oriane, and, later, Grégoire, learned quickly how to compromise among themselves in order to get the best result. (Which, he later realised, had been his parents’ intention).

When he was thirteen, he premiered in Juniors, and did, all things considered, pretty well. That summer, his parents discussed it with him; they wanted him to go to train under a renowned coach in the US, since their attention was now split between the three of their children. They gave him the option to refuse, but by that point, JJ knew they were right. So he packed his bags and said tearful goodbyes to his sister, brother, and parents, and went to train in the US, leaving everything he’d ever really known behind for the ice.

Those early years in Montréal were what kept him grounded when he inevitably had to move away to train for Juniors, which came before he knew it.

Even when his whole family had moved to Toronto for most of the year, going back home to Montréal – to his real home – made him feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> As with the last work, I'm not Catholic and I've never been to Canada, so please correct me if I've made any mistakes in that regard (although I do know Catholic tradition dictates that the communion is actually transformed into the blood and body of Jesus Christ, which is not the case in most other denominations of Christianity. That's the transubstantiation in the eucharist, which is a cornerstone of Catholic belief. My medieval european history professor made that one pretty clear).  
> I named JJ's siblings, and, as far as I know, they have no canonical names, so if their names change after this is posted, I may or may not change it in my fic.  
> [THIS](https://www.thesimsresource.com/downloads/details/category/sims3-lots-residential/title/ch%E2teau-de-verri%E8res/id/1044338/) is what I imagine JJ's parents' house to look like. It looks like a few of the houses I've seen on the google maps street view of Mount Royal, and I found this on TS3 (I didn't create that myself by any means).


End file.
